El Fin De Mi, el Comienzo De Usted
by Ebraheart
Summary: Yaoi Beats boy's being weird lately and he knows it. What's up with his sudden facination with Robin, and dude, how does he deal with it?


Author: Ebraheart

Disclaimer(s): I don't own anything and never will.

Warning(s): Fluff, Mild Language, violence and Lime/Lemon in later chapters.

* * *

**_El fin De Mi, el Comienzo De Usted_ **

**Chap. One: Nothing Doing**

* * *

**Beast Boy/The Tower**

It's been forever since anyone stirred crap in the city. S'been more quiet then I can stand, almost. Robin's trying to keep us on our toes with training and errands but there's only so much even he can do before we all start to just mellow down. We've also accepted that most of the badies have had their butts kicked recently and are off licking their wounds someplace.

As for me, I don't really mind the peaceful days. I've been practicing at beating Cyborg at FXRacer, but that's coming along about as fast as my other project, Operation Raven. I've been trying to get Raven to laugh at one of my jokes but it's way harder then I thought it might be. Dude, the girl's a brick wall.

Anyway, so I've been trying to figure something out for the past week or so. See, all my friends are different right? Cyborg's like a brother. Raven's the bitchy mom type and Starfire's the baby sister. But dude, why is Robin so different?

Robin's the leader type and real considerate of people. Like, I'm a vegetarian right? So he always orders pizza that I can eat too, even if practically everyone likes to eat pepperoni. Or like when I wanna watch another one of my Late Night Monster Movie Madness Marathons…he lets me, even if he knows I'll be staying up way late.

So, like, the thing that's been bothering me is how I've been seeing Robin in another light, sorta the wrong kind too. I liked Terra but she was kinda misunderstood and needed someone who could sympathize with her, which is why we got along. But I've been looking at Robin the way you would someone you like. I admire him cause he's a solid, dependable guy, but lately my focus on him has become deeper then that. I'm not sure whether or not this is normal but I'm starting to feel kinda uneasy around him, you know? Like, who looks at another guy that way? S'wrong right? So, instead of stressing about it, I've been keeping busy.

Right now, I should probably get out of bed. It's the weekend and there still haven't been any disturbances…so I've been sleeping in; it's like already past noon.

I crawl out of the top bunk and land gracefully on the floor as a cat. I stretch my back and sashay into the bathroom. After a quick shower, I pull on my suit although I doubt I'll be going anywhere special in it today. I shake excess water out of my hair and don't bother brushing it.

In the living room, Robin and Cyborg are playing video games. Raven is nowhere around and Starfire is attempting to cook in the kitchen. She's been watching one of those do-it-yourself cooking shows and it looks like she might be trying to make a cake.

I wander casually into the kitchen, "Hey, Star, how's it goin'?"

Star grins excitedly at me. She's all decked out: chef's hat, apron, oven mitts and ingredients spread haphazardly out on the length of the counter top. She's rigorously stirring a wooden spoon that's imbedded in a gunky mess in a large pink bowl she's cradling in her arm, "I am baking a cake, though I am not sure if I've added enough butter"

Cautiously, she tips the bowl in my direction and I peer in. I lean away, laughing, "Uh, Star, are you sure there's supposed to be tomato in there?"

Star takes the bowl back and peers in real hard, "Oh, but they said that tomato could add flavor to anything…" She trails off looking uncertain.

Smiling, I motion for her to keep stirring, "Don't worry about it…vegetables never killed anybody"

Star's smile comes back and she starts to stir again, "Thank you Beast Boy…it was most encouraging of you to say so"

I shrugged, "No prob"

Star paused in her stirring and pulled the spoon out of the mess, "Do you wish to sample it?"

I grin as best I can before pointing towards Cyborg, who just entered the kitchen unknowingly at the right time, "I sorta have to go, but Cy would love to"

I dip out of the kitchen and dash into the living room for safety. So far, the coast is clear so I collapse on the couch, boneless. I breathe a sigh of relief and dig around for the remote. When Robin wanders in without my noticing, I've got my ass in the air while the rest of me is leaning over the edge of the couch to look for the remote underneath the coffee table.

"Beast Boy?"

His voice startles me so bad I bang my head in trying to sit up too fast. I yelp and rub the back of my head ruefully while Robin looks on with an amused expression.

Scowling, I keep rubbing, "Dude, wear a bell or something!"

Robin shrugs and smiles slightly at me, "What were you doing?"

I pause, looking around the living room, "Trying to find the damn remote"

Robin sits next to me. In his right hand, he holds out said remote, "It needed new batteries" I stare at it a minute.

Robin continues, "Maybe I really should wear a bell, you almost just killed yourself"

I snort and stop rubbing my head, "No thanks to you, leader-kid"

Robin grins, "Your so jumpy, I hardly did anything"

I stick my tongue out at him, "Am I the only one who knows how bratty you are for real?"

Robin shrugs, "You want the remote now?"

I look from his face to the remote and back again…on second thought… "Nope…"

Robin raises an eyebrow but turns the TV on anyway. We both sit in silence as he flips channels in search of something we can both watch.

Next to me, Robin shifts and the couch dips. I was already sitting funny, so I lose my balance and topple into Robin's side. I freeze up and hold my breath, but Robin is completely oblivious and still flipping from channel to channel.

Breathing out slowly, I try to shift, but end up with my shoulder and thigh touching Robin. I try to act natural but I can't help but sneak a glance at Robin. He's frowning slightly, eyes narrowed in mild irritation. He looks like he's concentrating. I breathe a sigh of relief and settle down properly.

"It's about time you relaxed", Robin comments offhandedly from next to me.

I tense up again.

Robin mutes the TV off and turns to me, "Bee, recently you've been kind of weird around me. I need to know if there's a problem. We're a team remember? We need to be able to trust each other. If there's something you need to talk about, you should just tell us"

I scrunch up my face in a grimace and Robin pauses.

To ease the tension, I laugh, "Dude, you have to stop watching all those soap operas"

Robin doesn't get the joke, "Really, Bee, you have to talk to one of us…especially if it's important"

I try to keep smiling but I can tell that Robin's looking at me and not my mask, "You worry too much"

Robin sighs, exasperated, "Fine…anyway, I'll go check up on Star and Cy…there was some smoke coming out of the kitchen when I last walked passed…"

I grinned, "Wonder-Leader to the rescue, huh?"

Robin smirks and drops the remote in my lap, "Right"

I watch him walk off and sigh deeply. Where is this going?

* * *

**Ebra:** That's it for the first chapter. Reviews? Suggestions? Cupcakes?

**Ja!**


End file.
